1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications systems, such as cable, television, video and satellite broadcasting; printers; scanners (such as those used in photocopiers, facsimile machines and the like); recording and storage media; and like devices capable of producing a raster scan. The invention more particularly relates to efficient methods and systems for simultaneous digital compression of video, audio and/or data (VAD) signals to preselected degrees of compression, for use in military and civilian applications.
2. Background Information